Turqouise Skies
by TheManBehind-TheJokersMask
Summary: Duo and Heero 'mellow' out after the war in Africa...Locals tell them what a Tuqouise sky means...


Here's the newest addition to the Color Collection! This is a Heero Duo fic so I hope you enjoy! So here it is!

Dedications: Rein-Kun, StandingOnTheRooftops and my sisters. Tro an Fei! ENJOY YOU ALL!

Turquiose Skies - TheManBehind-TheJokersMask

* * *

Duo let out a load groan. "Ro~. Are we even close?"

Heero stopped in front of him and turned halfway. "Yes. Are you not the one who said, we all needed to 'mellow' out?"

Duo gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah but I mean that normally means kicking back and doing nothing. This-" He waved a hand around them, gesturing to the jungle land. "-is not doing that."

Heero snorted and shook his head. "We will be there within the next hour."

"HOUR?" Duo shouted.

"The longer you stall the longer it will be until we arrive."

Duo snapped his mouth shut and followed the jean clad teen up the mountain side.

Forty-Five minutes later found the two of them on a hill side, surrounded by jungle and a small, little house in front of them.

"Look!" Duo shouted. "We're finally here!" He laughed as he ran past Heero and up the steps. Duo turned back when he reached the door and grinned at Heero. "Come on Ro! The shower beckons us! Can't you hear it?" He laughed as the other shook his head.

They dropped their packs inside the door and fanned out to search the house. Duo found a note in the kitchen and snorted.

"What?"

He jumped as Heero's question gusted past his ear. The other teen was so close. Bad Duo. Bad. "Cattie says to have fun and he says to not cause trouble, the locals wouldn't be too happy about strange men in green bombarding their jungle."

"Hm. It would be wise for us to take a look at these, locals." He muttered in his ear. Duo suppressed a shiver as the hot breath washed over his neck. Maybe taking a break with Heero wasn't the best thing for him. It certainly wasn't for his control.

"Uh, right." Duo stuttered, a light blush dusting his cheeks. He felt Heero shift behind him. 'Oh dear.'

"Then, lets go." Heero whispered in his ear, lips brushing the tender flesh.

Duo had kissed him on impulse back on Peace-A-Million before the final battle and things hadn't been the same since. He didn't know how to act around Heero now.

Duo turned and came nose to nose with Heero. His breath caught instantly as his eyes locked with Heero's. 'Shit.'

A bright blushed ran across his face as he took a step back, jerking his eyes from the deep blue. "Sorry." He muttered, he went to step around Heero only to find Heero's hands land on his hips and drive him back into the kitchen counter. "Heero." Duo gasped.

"Stop avoiding me." Heero hissed.

"I'm not-"

"You are. Ever since the last night on Peace-A-Million." Heero growled. "Enough."

Duo's blush darkened as the memory came back to him full force. "That was-"

"Don't you dare say it was a mistake." Heero whispered dangerously.

Violet eyes widened and looked up. "What?" He breathed.

"I can show you better than I can tell you." Heero quoted Duo's last lines on that night. His lips pressed against Duo's firmly. Duo stood stock still, not believing this was happening. Heero pulled back, hurt that Duo hadn't responded. He went to step away from the braided teen only to be drug back into another kiss by Duo.

"God." Duo whispered, pulling back, forehead leaning against Heero's. "I was so afraid I had scared you off."

Heero snorted. "Nothing scares me."

Duo laughed. "Yeah I know. I mean you blew yourself up, twice. You're invincible."

Heero snorted and pulled back from Duo. "Come, we should take a look at this village."

Duo grinned, hand linked in Heero. "Alright, but if I pass out, you are so carrying me back."

Heero snorted. "As if."

Duo laughed as they left the safe house. It took them half an hour before they found the village. They came stumbling out of the jungle laughing to find everyone had stopped to stare at them. Duo coughed and dusted off his pants. Heero looked the village over before looking back at Duo, muttering something in Japanese.

"Cool." Duo grinned and turned back to the villagers. "Uhm, Hello?"

A few women came up to them, speaking in a language Duo didn't understand. His eyes darted to Heero for help. Heero rebounded in their native tongue before the women started asking questions in a language he understood. Spanish it seemed, or Portuguese possibly. Either way Duo understood.

It wasn't long before the two were walking through the market, bantering with some of the locals.

A child came up to them and tugged at Duo's pants. When his Violet eyes turned to the small child he grinned. She smiled and point to the sky.

Duo looked up and his mouth fell open. " 'Ro." He tapped Heero on the arm.

"A sky of pure turquoise." One man stated calmly.

Heero and Duo turned to him.

"Such a rarity. What good luck."

'Pardon?" Heero asked, eyes going back to the sky.

The man turned and smiled. "A Turquoise sky is a sign of good luck, good fortune and strong love in the future." He smiled and turned his eyes back to the sky.

"Love." Duo whispered, eyes darting to Heero. He found the other staring back at him. Duo smiled and linked his hand in Heero's. "Love." He muttered. "Strong love in the future."

Heero smirked and tugged Duo closer to him before reverting his eyes back to the beautiful Turquoise sky. Here's hoping they see many more to come.

"Love." He heard Duo whisper again. Heero smirked and turned quickly, capturing his lips in a kiss. He ignored the natives looking at them in favor of Duo.

"Love." He said firmly as he pulled back. "And a future." He promised.

Duo grinned at him cheekily. They were jerked from their little private moment when some of the natives began letting out odd noises at them. They looked around, noticing almost the entire village was there, they were all making noises and looked happy.

"Uh, Heero." Duo asked bewildered.

The man who had told them about the sky laughed. "They are happy and give you their blessing."

Both looked at the man blankly.

He chuckled. "Those who say words of love during a Turquoise sky are promised to each other for life." He laughed again. "We rarely see a Turquoise sky, so this is a very ancient and sacred ritual."

Duo blinked. "So wait, Heero just propose to me?"

The village laughed. "No, he has promised himself to you and no one else."

Duo laughed. "Sounds like marriage to me." He turned back to Heero. "Hear that lover boy. You're mine and mine alone. Miss Pink has to keep her hands off."

Heero smirked. "Wouldn't have it any other way." He muttered before pulling Duo in for another kiss. In the background they heard the natives go into their shouts and noises again.

Heero pulled back and smirked at the breathless Duo. Duo grinned before they were bombarded by the village.

~END~

* * *

HAHAHA! Okay so here it is... Turquoise Skies...I have no idea where this came from, It started as a small, three sentence summary and turned into this. the last like, half of the story, came from nowhere... But I hope you liked it! The newest volume of the amazing Color Collection! Now that you've read it, REVIEW IT! lol okies!

~TMBTJM


End file.
